This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to a device for simulating the presence of a connected telephone set for test purposes.
In the past several decades, there has been a substantial increase in the number of residential units employing a plurality of wall jacks selectively connectible to one or more plugs fitted to movable telephone sets. Even when a residence is provided with only a single telephone instrument, the convenience of being able to move the same for operative connection in selected areas is substantial.
As long as a single telephone set remains connected to the individual subscriber line, it is possible to test the line for most purposes from the telephone office. If no set is connected, only capacitance tests may be performed, which are not entirely satisfactory to show all of the existing conditions.
It is known in the prior art to provide an additional ringer box which remains permanently interconnected to the subscriber line, the same being placed at a convenient centrally positioned location in the residence. This ringer box will function in the event that no telephone set is connected to a wall jack. Unfortunately, the cost of a ringer box is not inconsiderable, and it adds significantly to the cost of an individual new installation.